And They Only Taste this Moment
by Maria14
Summary: You tell him to come by around seven. He knows that means 7:15. LL One Shot


**And They Only Taste This Moment **

**Disclaimer: C'mon guys, you know I don't own GG. If you don't… well then, now you do. Oh boy. **

**A/N: So, I've had this written forever now, and I figure I'm going to post it. So yes, enjoy. Also: Fades to Black should be up tonight, for anyone who reads it. BTW, the title is just from a song. I couldn't think of anything better, so yeah.**

**Please review. **

You're going out tonight. You're staring at yourself in the mirror, and laugh at yourself because the smile on your face reaches your eyes. But that's the same smile you always have when you're thinking about him, and you love that he makes you like this, even if it is a little silly. You're wearing that blue flowy dress that he absolutely loves. He says that it makes your eyes even bluer. You always tell him that it makes his eyes bluer, too. You're wearing those shoes that are both incredibly cute and incredibly comfortable. You're wearing the necklace he gave you when you first started dating, and the matching earrings he gave you when he was married to someone else.

You're still smiling at yourself in the mirror. You know you are acting silly, but this is how he makes you feel, and you don't mind at all. You just can't wait to see him. You know tonight will be fun because every single night with him is amazing. You know that this night will be no exception.

He asked you if you were busy this morning. You smiled and asked him what he was up to. He shrugged and told you he wanted to see you tonight. You leaned over the counter and kissed him. You told him to come by around seven. He knows that means 7:15.

You kissed him goodbye. You told him you'll see him tonight. You turned around and walked out the door, putting some extra bounce in your step. Just for him, because you know he's watching as you walk away.

You've been looking forward to seeing him all day. You've been thinking about him all day. You've been missing him all day.

So, when six o'clock came around, you skipped all the way home. You ran upstairs and opened the closet door. You called your daughter and asked her what you should wear tonight. You thanked her when she suggested the blue dress. You didn't tell her how he feels about that blue dress, or the way he looks at you in that dress, because you knew she wouldn't want to hear it.

You've just finished getting ready when he rings the doorbell. You skip down the stairs, and grab your shiny silver purse. You open the door and kiss him, before he can even say hello. He tells you that you're beautiful, and you smile and kiss him again. You slip on your shoes and lock the door because you don't want him to worry.

The car ride is pretty quick. You're too busy babbling about the Inn and something Michel did to notice that he hasn't said a word to you yet.

He opens the car door for you and you take his hand. It's the first time you notice that his hands are sweating. You give him a concerned look, but he's not looking at you. He's already closing the door and leading you towards the restaurant.

The restaurant is really fancy. There are lots of flowers- daises, your favorite. The lighting is dim, and there's soft music playing in the background.

You notice right away that this isn't the type of restaurant he normally picks out, but you don't dwell on it too much. You're just happy being with him.

You sit in a booth in the corner. He orders champagne for the two of you. You know he hates champagne. He hasn't had it since your first date, and you wonder what's up. You give him a questioning look, but he's still not looking at you.

He's nervous. You've only seen him nervous a couple times before. Like when a mother is breastfeeding in the diner, or when Miss Pattie says something dirty to him. But right then, he's more nervous than you've ever seen him. You wonder why he is so nervous. You know it must be something big, because his hands are sweating and he still won't look you in the eye.

You try to calm him down. You scoot closer to him, and touch his hand. You smile at him and try to say something that will lighten the mood. You read the story on the back of the menu. You talk about Rory. You ask about Jess. He listens and talks in full sentences, but he's still pulling at his collar, and babbling a little. He's still nervous and you want to know why, but you know he'll tell you when he's ready.

You start thinking about your first date. Then you think about your first kiss. On the Dragonfly porch. You remember it like it was yesterday. That feeling you had when he kissed you was amazing. It was something that could not be found in a movie or a fairy tale. You thought it was too good to be true. You thought it was magical. You knew it was the best feeling you had ever felt. You thought it couldn't get any better than that. But you soon came to realize, that you were wrong.

Things could get better. You always have that feeling, when you're with him, and it seems to get better every single day. The feeling is hard to describe or explain. You don't really understand it yourself. All you know is that you've never known anything like that; until you met him.

Suddenly, he's squeezing your hand and saying you're name. You look over to him and he's smiling, but even more nervous than before. And then you realize why he is so nervous. He squeezes your hands again and gets down on one knee. Now you understand. Now it all makes sense. But then you realize that you're nervous, too. Your hands start sweating, but you can't look away from him. He can tell that you're nervous, too. He just squeezes your hands tighter and gives you that look. That look that makes chills go down your spine. That comforts you, that instantly makes you feel better.

And it feels really good to know that he knows the exact moment you start to get nervous.

He's talking now. You have absolutely no idea what he's saying because all you're focused on is his eyes. They're shining and you can't stop looking at them. You wonder if they've ever been more blue. You wonder if it's just because of the blue dress you're wearing, or if it's because of what's happening right in front of you. You wonder if they've ever been more beautiful, if you've ever loved them more. And it's funny because he's thinking the same thing about you. He squeezes your hand again and you focus on him.

"Will you marry me?" he asks. He pulls a tiny velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it slowly, and he's watching your reaction, and smiling at you. He shows you the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. Right away you want him to put it on you and never take it off. It's perfect. He smiles at you, and you smile back. It is the definition of a perfect moment.

Then you realize that you haven't answered his question yet. "Yes." You tell him with the biggest smile on your face. You're laughing now. You're so happy. You don't know if you've ever been this happy before. He's beaming, and you can't stop laughing. He slides the ring on your finger and it's the perfect fit, just like the two of you. He gets up and he kisses you.

Then you get that feeling again. That feeling you always seem to get when you're with him. But this time it's so much better.

You keep thinking that it could never get better than this.

But you know it will, because you're getting married. You're going to be together forever, and you'll have many more perfect moments just like this one, because he'll always make you feel that way that you can never understand. He'll always make your eyes turn 5 shades bluer, and you'll do the same to him.

You always think it could never get any better, but you know it will because he always seems to prove you wrong. And you can't wait.

**Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
